Luke's New Love
by carrietaylor403
Summary: Luke has a horrible dream, but will it become real? It's almost as if he has a vision. He has to save Jessie. But when he meets the new girl, he has second thoughts about who he really loves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic ever, so leave a review if you know what I can do to improve. thx!**

Luke's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night scared to death by a dream I had. Let me tell you what it was.

_(Luke's Dream)_

_Jessie: Luke, are you ready yet? You're taking forever!_

_Luke: I'll be down in a minute!_

I go down the stairs and find rest of my family already sitting down, including Morgan and Christina.

Emma: Wow. I can't believe I was ready before Luke.

Luke: It's because I took a shower.

(silence)

Everyone else: Laughter, lots of laughter.

Christina: Ok, ok. Everyone calm down. Luke, now that you are here-

Luke: Wait, am I in trouble?

Morgan: No, no one is in trouble. We just have to tell you all something.

Christina: Ok, we-

Just then, the chandelier falls, and jessie was right under it.

Luke: Jessie, No!

Em


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the advice puggerorhugger1202 :) (sorry if I spelled your name wrong)**

_Luke's POV_

I wake up and scream. Then I realize it was just a dream.

Jessie: Kids, get up, you don't want to be late for school!

Zuri: I do not get paid enough to wake up at 7:00 a.m.

Jessie: Hey, when I was your age, I —

Emma: Jessie, we do not want to not want to hear more of your childhood stories.

Jessie: Ok, ok. Everyone get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast.

(Downstairs)

Bertram: Here's breakfast.

Ravi: Mmm, Bertram, breakfast is delicious!

Bertram: Thank you, Ravi. At least someone around here appreciates my cooking.

Jessie: Ok guys, eat up so you can go to school.

Me: Pretty soon Jessie sent us all to school.

(at school, still Luke's POV)

Jake: Luke, check out the new girl.

(A girl with brownish-reddish hair walks into the classroom. She is wearing a short sleeve turquoise shirt with a dark blue sweater, aqua jeans that are skinny, but not too tight, and blue converses.)

Jake: Talk about blue.

Me: I know, right? Still a cool outfit, though.

Jake: Yeah.

She sits in the empty seat next to me and introduces herself. She says her name is Kylie.

Kylie: Hey. I'm Kylie.

Me: I'm Luke. Are you new to this area or just this school?

Kylie: To the area.

Me: I can show you around after school, if you want.

Kylie: Sure. Meet in front of the school?

Me: Ok.

I go through all of my classes, and it turns out Kylie has most of the same ones, too.

After school, we meet up in the place we agreed on.

Me: Are you ready?

Kylie: Yeah, let's go.

I show her around most of the places she would go normally, and then we end up at central park.

Kylie: So, what do you do when you're not in school?

Me: Not much, but I like to come here and dance.

Kylie: I dance too. That's my favorite thing to do.

Me: Really? Hmm, let me see what you got.

She starts to dance, and she is a really great dancer.

Me: You're pretty good, but not as good as me, though.

Kylie: Oh really? Prove it.

I start to dance, and when I'm done, I can tell by the look on her face that she's impressed.

Kylie: You are really good.

Me: I know. Hey wanna get ice cream? It's on me.

Kylie: Ok.

We go get ice cream, talk some more, and then she goes home. I go home to take a shower because I practically was sweaty enough to fill a bucket. Then I remember the dream. I get home and see mom and dad.

Christina: Luke! Come give your mom a hug. Oh, you are so sweaty. Go take a shower first. Then come down because we have something to tell you guys.

I take a shower and come down. Everyone is already there.

Emma: Wow, I can't believe I was ready before Luke.

Me: It's because I took a shower

Everyone else: Laughter, lots of laughter.

Christina: We have something to tell you guys—

Me: Wait, am I in trouble?

Morgan: No, no one is in trouble. Now would you please let your mom finish?

Christina: Ok, as I was saying—

Suddenly, I remember the dream. I get up as fast as I can and run to push Jessie out of the way. I look up to see the chandelier already falling, and that is the last thing I remember before everything went black.

**Hey guys! Ok, I really want to know if you guys want me to continue the story. If you do, leave a review please.**

**Puggerorhugger, please let me know if I am making the same mistake.**

**Advice on if I should do: Me:- or "-," I said, would really help. **

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I decided that I won't continue the story if I do not at least three reviews. School starts again in two days, so then I won't be updating as much. Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter three!**

(At The Hospital)

**_Jessie's POV_**

"_Luke saved my life," ___Jessie thought. "_ I can't believe he did that."_

**_Luke's POV_**

I wake up to the sound of people's voices. I have a cut on my arm, and my leg really hurts.

"He's becoming concious again!" Christina says.

"That's a very good sign," says the doctor, "He was scratched on his arm, he twisted his ankle, but the only reason he went unconsious was because a part of the metal from the chandelier hit his head. He is very lucky those are minor injuries, it could have been very worse. You all should be glad most of his body was out of the way first."

"Will I have to wear a cast?" I ask.

"Yes, but only for a few weeks. I would recommend three. It should heal in two, but we want to be sure," says the doctor.

"When can I go back to school?" I ask.

"In about two days. The bruises should heal in 48 hours, but the cut in your arm might make it painful to write."

We thank the doctor and go home. I fall asleep almost instantly.

_**Jessie's POV**_

I walk into Luke's bedroom quietly, so I don't wake him up.

"Thank you," I whisper.

(Two Days Later...)

_**Kylie's POV**_

Luke walks into class with a cast, crutches, and a bandage on his arm. I still think he looks cute.

"Let me help you with that," I say. I take his backpack off and carry it for him.

"Thanks," he says.

"No problem." I smile and he smiles back. My heart flutters a little.

**_Luke's POV_**

The teacher walks in and starts teaching. The day goes by fast, and pretty soon I'm in central park again, watching Kylie dance. She's so hot.

"You are really good," I tell her.

"Thanks." She smiles and I smile back. A blush forms on her cheeks.

"We should do something, like go to the movies. You know, once I get this cast off."

"I love you, I mean I'd love that, I mean I like you, I mean I'd like to go out with you, I mean ughh! Sorry!" she says.

" I. Would. Like. That." she says, much slower, to avoid messing up again.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." I say.

If her face got any redder, I would have to call the fire department.

_**Kylie's POV**_

OMG! Luke asked me out! I acted so stupid. Ugh. He called me cute!

My phone rings, I answer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice says.

"Hi, who's this?" I say back.

"It's me, Luke."

_I don't remember giving him my number_

"Oh, hey Luke," I say. "How did you get my number?"

"Well, after you left, I found a piece of paper that said: _In case Luke ever asks for my number 555-1234 _Then a bunch of hearts. I guess you dropped it."

" Oh," I say, totally embarassed.

"Anyways, I called to ask if you wanted to start on the project tomorrow." he says.

"Sure. Where should we work on it?" I ask.

"We can do it at my house."

"Your parents are okay with it?"

" Yeah," he says," We have plenty of room."

" Ok. See you there," I say.

"Great."

He hangs up, and I just sit on my bed smiling like a total idiot.

_Luke... he is so perfect._

**Hey, again. Don't forget to review! If I get three, I'll update tomorrow. Maybe even twice!**

**Xoxo, ©ece**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the three reviews lilnate13! Lol. Here's chapter 4!**

_(Kylie's POV)_

Today is the day that I get to go to Luke's house... YAY! I have never been so girly in my whole life. I am ashamed. Here he comes!

"Let me get that for you," I say while taking Luke's backpack and carrying it for him.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he says.

"Anything for a friend," I reply.

The teacher walks in and starts to teach. We sit down and listen.

"Ok class. Today you will be choosing your partners for the project," says the teacher.

"Kylie, do you want to be my partner?" Luke asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Ok. We're still going to meet at my house, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be there at 4."

"Here's my address," he says, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks," I say.

During our classes, every time i look at Luke, he is staring at me. Then he turns away. I wonder why.

After school, I go to the address he gave me. I walk into the building.

_(Luke's POV)_

"Someone's here to see you," Tony says over the intercom,"She says her name is Kylie."

"Tell her to come up," I tell him.

"Ok," he says.

_(Kylie's POV)_

I go into the elevator, and it leads into this huge room.

"Luke, your house is gigantic!" I say.

"I know, right?," he replies,"My parents just left a few hours ago, so it's just us, Jessie, Bertram, and my siblings. Oh yeah, and a giant lizard."

"Ok. So wanna start on the project?" I say.

"Sure, but it gets a little noisy."

"The project?" I ask.

"No, my house."

We finish the project, then we start talking. Luke is a cool guy. He's sweet, a great dancer, and really hot.

_(Luke's POV)_

Kylie is beautiful. She's kind, an awesome dancer, and I think I really like her.

I just couldn't stop myself from looking at her. I noticed that she has freckles too, just not as much as me.

I'm going to ask her out.

"Kylie, my cast comes off next week, and i wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies next Friday."

"Sure. What time?" she asks.

"Around five," I answer.

"Ok, I'll be there."

She blushed. She likes me.

**Ok, that was no cliff hanger, but I wanted to know whether I should do the tragedy before or after their date. Expect an update next week and after three reviews!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N Hey guys! I'm not going to do the chapter until I get at least three reviews!**

**In your review, tell me if you want the tragedy before or after the date. I have two reviews, SOMEONE BREAK THE TIE!**

**Yours truly, ©ece**


End file.
